This application seeks partial support for the upcoming Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) conference entitled, Skeletal Muscle Satellite and Stem cells, that will be held on August 12-17, 2012 in Lucca, Italy. We expect approximately 185 attendees from around the world. The overall objective of this meeting is to highlight recent advances pertaining to the regulatory mechanisms of myogenic stem cell and progenitor cell populations (such as satellite cells) and their role in development, regeneration, hypertrophy, aging and myopathic states. This will be the 7th conference focused on satellite cells/stem cells and muscle regeneration. The increased participation from the first to the sixth meetings has demonstrated the need for a conference dedicated to satellite and stem cells. It is clear from the successes of the previous six meetings that this topic is of high interest and this meeting represents the only conference that directly addresses muscle satellite and stem cell populations. The biennial timing of this multidisciplinary conference has facilitated the presentation of new unpublished data that has generated considerable discussion and promoted collaborative interactions. Eight plenary sessions presenting 44 speakers (16 to be selected from submitted abstracts) at the senior, mid-level and junior levels will address: epigenetic and post- transcriptional control of satellite cells, non-myogenic cells in muscle that influence satellite cell biology, biology of satellite cells in the had muscles, satellite cell quiescence, activation and self-renewal, the molecular control of myogenic lineage progression and differentiation, satellite cells in growth and hypertrophy, and satellite cells in aging and disease. Three dedicated poster sessions that feature these and related topics will be held. Importantly, the participants of this conference will represent interdisciplinary groups that will provide a comprehensive analysis and integration of recent discoveries for the field. The conference will further promote collaborative interactions in an attempt to promote future advancements and translational initiatives directed toward the treatment and cure of patients with myopathic diseases. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The aim of this conference is to highlight recent advances pertaining to the regulatory mechanisms of myogenic stem cells and their role in growth, regeneration, and therapeutics. Understanding the biology of satellite cells and other muscle-derived stem cells at the molecular and cellular levels will lead to new insights that will hasten development of therapeutic approaches to treating disease, injuries and aging of skeletal muscle.